


Full Circle

by mXrtis



Category: The Marbury Lens
Genre: M/M, holy shit is this the first marbury lens fic on here GODDAMN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 09:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2576759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mXrtis/pseuds/mXrtis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after the events of Passenger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full Circle

I found that I had came full circle, finally; following the layers from entry wound, to exit wound, and back to the shaft of the arrow that pierced me and everything around me. I was lying in Conner's bed, he was pressed up against me and it was nothing like those two other times. The first time I was so scared, on edge from the realization that I had just cheated death; the second time, I simply wished he would've let me die. But, each time had felt so electric, so real.

_This is real, Jack._

_This is it._

I kept repeating that in my head, partially because I knew it and partially because I didn't want this to be another fucked up not-world where I'd start bleeding out in my best friend's bed as soon as everything seemed perfect. So, I clung to those three words, like the night on the firehouse when I shouted Nickie's name in my mind like she would come and save me from this hell, and honestly, then I realized that somewhere within me at that moment was Conner's name too. Everything was so quiet and calm in the darkness of the night, just my mind repeating _'this is it'_.

I flinched slightly when Conner first turned to face me, but he only blinked and yawned before saying, "That it is, Jack, that it is. Now get the fuck to sleep, goddamnit, you know you deserve to rest after all this bullshit." He slung an arm around my hip; I pulled him closer to me and thought about how I could get used to this world.


End file.
